Rags and Riches
by Gatsby'sProtege
Summary: Gatsby inspired fanfiction from the view if Gatsby fell in love with Nick instead if Daisy
1. 1: West Egg

first fanfiction! I'm absolutely obsessed with Gatsby and decided to write this. This is if Gatsby was really after Nick and not Daisy. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter

1

"West Egg"

Nick Carraway during the summer of 1922 moved into a little old gardeners shack between two giant mansions. The larger of the two belonged to the wealthiest man in West Egg, Jay Gatsby. Nick knew little about this Gatsby, except the fact that he was the host of lavish and outrageous parties that lasted all weekend. Nick wondered about who Gatsby really was. From what he heard-which was not much-people who were "invited" to his parties knew nothing about him, only silly rumors. In fact, they were so silly that Nick dismissed them immediately. He'd just continue working on bonds for the summer while the parties raged on…or would he?

One afternoon a valet in a sky blue jacket approached Nick's house through the opening in the cobblestone wall. The valet walked to the door with a tray containing a plain card. Nick picked it up and read the other side. It read:

_"Dear Mr. Carraway,_

_I am hosting a party tonight and would like to invite you as my guest. I am looking forward to meeting you_

_~ Jay Gatsby"_

Nick read the card thoroughly and when he looked up, the valet was gone. Nick shrugged and turned back inside. He turned the card over in his hand, contemplating his actions for the next few hours. He wanted to meet this "Great" Gatsby he had heard so much about. On the other hand it sounded like he didn't truly attend even _his_ own parties. If that was true, why invite a guest? Nick decided to go. He dug out his only tuxedo and got dressed. He walked down his drive, then up the snaking driveway to Gatsby's mansion.

When he saw the mansion in the clearing his jaw dropped. Twinkling lights dangled across the driveway into the trees. Every room was light casting a beautiful glow on the lawn. The house looked like it was picked up and dropped there right from France itself.

Nick walked to the front door. The valet looked at him and Nick showed him his invitation. The valet seemed to ignore him and looked away. Nick continued through the doors and into the foyer. His jaw dropped farther still when he saw the foyer. It was filled with partying people. Music permeated the air above his head. An organ was playing along with the band outside. This organs pipes decorated the ceiling completely. Nick proceeded through the doors at the far end into the garden. He was fully shocked when he saw it. Flowers hung from the trellis overhead. Lights twinkled all over the hedges and flowers. There was a large dance floor in the center of it all. It seemed like hundreds of people were dancing out here. And hundreds more were boozing around the property.

Now Nick realized he must meet Gatsby. He began his search around the party; asking anybody that did not look drunk. He asked nearly fifty people before he decided to give up. He began drinking anything the bartender thrust into his open hand. Soon he was quite drunk. He nearly fell over, but a man caught him by his elbow.

He looked up and stared amazed. The man looking backed at him smiled a smile that could melt steel. He had piercing blue eyes that to a stranger were extremely intimidating. Nick caught his footing.

"Having fun, Old Sport?" the man said still holding Nick by the arm. "Why, why yes I am." Nick said. "I haven't yet been introduced to my host though. He seems to be evading the festivities." the man looked puzzled and then laughed. "Do forgive me, I seem to have lost my manners. Please, allow me to introduce myself, I am Gatsby."

Nick stood now in utter amazement. The gossip of his appearance was true. That smile and those eyes were shocking. Nick looked him over. He had a deep, rich tan. His blonde hair was tucked behind his right ear perfectly. He fit perfectly and seamlessly into the scene of the party. "Well then, Mr. Gatsby, it's nice to finally meet the man behind the party." Nick chuckled awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He was still in shock that this was Gatsby; in his mind he expected an old man with a cane, but the man in front of him was far from old. He must have been no older than thirty.

Gatsby started a new subject. "I've recently acquired a hydroplane, and I plan to use it tomorrow. I was wondering if you'd care to join me in the morning." Nick contemplated the notion of flying in a plane. "I don't see why not. What time is good for you?" Nick asked, "Whenever time suits you best, Old Sport." Gatsby smiled again. Then his smile faded. A butler approached his side and whispered into his ear. "Mr. Gatsby, Chicago is on the telephone." the butler said. Gatsby looked as cool as ice. "Do forgive me, Old Sport, but I must take this call, Pressing matters and all that.

"I hope you can make it in the morning. Does nine sound good?" Nick nodded to Gatsby as he turned to leave. Nick swore he saw Gatsby wink at him. It must have been the booze.

* * *

thanks for reading guys I'll keep posting if you favorite and review thanks for the read :)

Shout out to the Beta,Annabel(aka me,computer problems,i had to post) Till-Midnights-end.

Also to Jade, from both of us. I know that you must have been some inspiration for this.


	2. 2: Up in the air

Chapter

2

"Up In the Air"

Nick awoke to a horn honking followed by a knock on the door. Nick threw on his robe and answered the knock. Gatsby stood on the porch looking at the ground. He abruptly looked at the door when it creaked open. "Ah, Good morning, Old Sport. I couldn't tell if you were awake from my house, so I came over. Think of it as the Gatsby Wake up Call." he chuckled lightly. He looked at Nick and gasped. "Forgive me, Old Sport. I should have allotted you more time to dress. I'll be waiting here for you. Please do take your time." Nick looked at the car Gatsby pointed to with his cane. As if the beast could fall into the category of "automobile". The car was gigantic. There in front of Nick's cottage sat a great big, yellow monster. It was wide enough to be two cars. And just as long, too! The horn was honked by a driver hidden from view. Nick's jaw dropped. Gatsby laughed lightly and beamed "Custom Job, Old Sport. Platinum pipes and all that. The flashy yellow just topped it all off." he looked proud of his "car". Nick then nodded and turned away into the house and up the stairs. As he dressed he did some thinking. Why was Gatsby inviting him up in the hydroplane? Why did he need to pick up Nick? His house was right next door; surely they could've walked to the dock at the end of Gatsby's garden. Or was Gatsby trying to impress Nick? No, that couldn't be it. Could it?

Nick returned to the front of the house and sure enough Gatsby was there leaning against his car, swing his cane lightly. "Ah good, you're ready." Gatsby chuckled. "The hydroplane is docked in New York, so I thought we'd go to lunch first." Nick nodded as Gatsby held the door for him. Nick slid into the leather clad seat and nearly melted. The seat was as soft as butter. Gatsby saw Nick's expression and smiled. "I'm glad you like my car, Old Sport." and Nick did like the car. He knew now Gatsby _was_ trying to impress him. It was working

They drove from West Egg, through the Valley of Ashes, a dumping ground for the city's spent coal. From there they began the journey into the city. It was a fairly quick drive since Gatsby drove like a bat out of Hell. He was a good driver though, managing the quickest maneuvers. And he barely kept his eyes on the road. "So do you believe the rumors about me, Old Sport? I'll have you know that those are all false. I am going to tell you the truth, God's whole truth, so I can set my record straight. I don't want you to think I'm some nobody." he looked at Nick and then began weaving his story the same way he weaved through the streets. Gatsby began. "I was born from a family in the wealthy Mid-West; unfortunately they're all dead now. After they had gone I went to Oxford. It was tradition! Then after that I moved all around Europe living like a lonely prince in the capitols of Europe, Paris, and Moscow and so on. I collected precious gems, mainly rubies. I collected works of art, even painted a few all for myself. Then the War broke out and I knew my duties. After the war I came home and moved to Long Island." Gatsby went silent after that. Nick looked at him and saw that he seemed to be thinking about something, what he was thinking about was uncertain.

The car pulled up to this little restaurant. Gatsby got out and opened Nick's door. They walked in together as the valet whisked the car away from behind them. They sat down at the table and ordered their lunch. Gatsby looked at Nick and then he spoke. "Is something bothering you, Old Sport?" Nick replied. "I've been thinking Gatsby, are you trying to impress me?" Gatsby laughed and began to blush. He looked at Nick and said, "If this impresses you, Old Sport. Am I doing a good job?" he smiled that melting smile and Nicks eyes widened. Gatsby had the ability to charm a corpse. Nicks cheeks flushed and Gatsby saw that. "I guess my charm impresses you after all, Old Sport."

Lunch was served shortly after their little scene. While they ate Nick suddenly felt something brush his leg. This made him jump nearly out of his chair. His eyes widened. He looked under the table to find the culprit. There under the table brushing his leg again was Gatsby's foot! Nick looked up at Gatsby with wide eyes. "Something wrong, Old Sport?" Gatsby asked as he lit his second cigarette. He gave a wink to Nick as the smoke plumed in the air. Nick pretended to ignore it, but Gatsby just kept brushing his leg. This continued all through their lunch. Then, Gatsby suddenly stopped and announced. "The hydroplane should be ready by now." they got up and walked to the front door of the restaurant. Gatsby's car was already waiting. This time he had a chauffer. Gatsby held the rear door for Nick. Again Nick melted into the seat. Gatsby got in next to him and chuckled out loud. The car pulled away from the restaurant and into the busy street. They drove for a short while until they arrived at the dock.

There bobbing in the waves, sat a gleaming piece of beauty. The hydroplane was more magnificent than the car. Its gigantic silver panels gleamed in the mid afternoon sun. "Shall we, Old Sport?" Gatsby asked. Nick was ready. He climbed into the plane and sat down in one of the plush chairs. Gatsby took his place in the chair opposite and swiveled it to face Nick. "Are you ready to fly Old Sport?" The plane roared to life and slowly ascended into the afternoon sky. It was amazing. Nick had been on a plane only once before, but that was a short trip over a field in Indiana. This was much better than that rickety crop duster. Gatsby sat in his chair looking at Nick's ecstatic expression. Then suddenly Gatsby stood up and sat closer to Nick as close as the plane would allow. He opened his mouth to speak. "I've been thinking Old Sport. You must be wondering why I've done a few things over the past hours. I know you caught my wink, and my leg surely disturbed you." Gatsby spoke with conviction and wanted an honest answer from Nick. Nick swallowed hard ad then replied. "I have been doing a great deal of thinking about this since last night Gatsby; I must say I'm a bit confused. I swore you winked at me at the party, I now see I was not mistaken, I was aware of your leg at lunch, but I dismissed it as a spasm on your part. I only became flushed due to my reaction. Tell me Gatsby, what is this all about?" Nick stared into Gatsby's eyes and waited. Gatsby shifted and the spoke. "I must let you know that this is all quite new to me old sport. I've come to realize that my parties' intentions have failed. You see, there is this woman, Daisy Buchanan. I had fallen in love with her some years ago. But, now is too late. She has married. She lives right across the sound from my house over on East Egg.

Every night I've glared at the green light at the end of her dock hoping that one day shed walk into one of my parties, and ultimately into my arms again. I see now that this will not work now. Then when you fell at the party I saw something in you that were very unexplainable. I don't know how to explain these feelings. But they are extremely strong, Old Sport. They've kept me awake all night." Gatsby paused to let Nick process. He continued. "I think I've fallen in love with you Nick." Nicks mouth opened wide. Had Gatsby really said this or was he dreaming. He must have been dreaming. Then when he had decided it was all a dream, Gatsby did something that would snap him back to reality. Gatsby grabbed Nicks face in his hands gently. He softly placed his lips onto Nicks. Nick began to melt. Gatsby closed his eyes and kissed Nick ever so gently. Gatsby assumed by now nick would protest but, nothing happened. They kissed and kissed until Gatsby pulled away. He sat back down and smoothed his hair behind his right ear. They sat in silence as the plane flew back to the dock.

When the plane landed Gatsby held the door for Nick. They got back in the car and headed back for West Egg. On the drive back Gatsby turned to look at Nick. He then sighed and asked. "I was wondering if you'd join me for dinner this evening." Nick nodded. He didn't feel like talking at the moment. He had too many things going on in his mind to speak. They approached the drive to Nick's house. He got out and walked to the house. He heard Gatsby's car screech to a halt and a door slam. Gatsby could be heard in the distance. "I'm so stupid! Why would I do such a thing to Nick? He must hate me!" Gatsby cried. Nick felt bad now. He ran inside his house and got dressed. After he was compose he walked down his drive, then back up Gatsby's just like he had done the night of the party. He knocked on the door and waited.


	3. 3: The Dinner

P { margin-bottom: 0.08in; }

Chapter

3

"The Dinner"

A butler answered the door and said. "Ah, you must be Mr. Carraway. I believe Mr. Gatsby has been expecting you. If you'll kindly follow me to the patio." nick followed the butler through the foyer. By now the house was tidy and put to order. He could see more details of the room now than he could before. He stepped through the patio doors to find an elegant tables cape set up for dinner. Gatsby stood at the far end of the patio looking out over the water. Nick could see a faint glowing green light in the distance. The butler loudly cleared his throat. Gatsby turned around and nodded. "Thank you Archie." he said to the butler which then turned and left through the doors. Gatsby strode over to Nick and shook his hand. "Glad you could join me." He said stiffly. Nick could see that Gatsby was upset with himself. Nick understood that Gatsby meant no harm by the whole hydroplane business. In fact, Nick didn't mind that Gatsby had kissed him but, judging by the way Gatsby was acting, perhaps the subject could wait.

They sat down at the little table similar to the one at the restaurant. This table however, was much more elaborate. The gold tablecloth swayed in the breeze. Everything was in its own place. They sat in silence for a moment. Then, Nick spoke. "I'd like to thank you for the hydroplane ride today Gatsby." Gatsby looked at him and smiled. "I'm glad old sport, I'm glad." he looked around as if searching for the next words to say. The he did find his words. "I feel that I am at a disadvantage here, old sport. You see I'm upset with myself as you may have heard. I feel terrible about the whole plane business. You must think I am insane for what I did." Gatsby looked like a little child that had just been scolded. Nick in his mind knew Gatsby had done no wrong. "Gatsby I'm alright with what you did today in the plane and at lunch. I actually was flattered." Nick blushed as Gatsby's eyes widened. He looked as if he were looking at the gates of heaven. "Oh, thank goodness for that. I've been so distraught since we dropped you off." Gatsby had regained his uplifting and upbeat attitude.

Dinner was served soon after their conversation had concluded. Gatsby spared no expenses. He truly was a million dollar man. The dinner was so delicious that Nick believed that he'd never eaten before in his life. Gatsby was happy to see that Nick was enjoying himself. "So, old sport. Did you enjoy the meal?" Gatsby asked as he lit Nick and himself a cigarette. Nick nodded as he took a puff. They watched the smoke plume the air. Gatsby smiled making Nick blush slightly. They went inside to the library to enjoy an after dinner cocktail. Gatsby handed Nick a brandy, while Gatsby simply had water. "How come I've never seen you drink alcohol?" Gatsby walked over to a very comfortable winged-back chair and sat down. He gestured to the portrait hanging above the fireplace. "He is the reason. That's Dan Cody. You see he became my mentor when I turned seventeen. I was on the shore of Lake Superior one late summer day. He was out on his yacht when a storm rolled in. he didn't move and was going to get caught in that storm. So I went out to him in my little row boat. I climbed aboard to find him passed out drunk on the deck. He looked at me dazed then fell asleep. I saved him and his yacht. In return he taught me how to pilot the yacht. I spent five years with him. I was like his son, but one day he died, and his mistress took his entire fortune leaving me nothing. Not that I wanted his money, old sport. But she was a terrible woman. I felt like I could have handled his money better. As far as I know she is flat broke in Cincinnati." Gatsby looked down at the ornate Parisian rug at his feet. He looked like he could cry, but then he stiffened up. "Don't worry old sport. I am perfectly fine. He was prone to drinking heavily at his yacht parties. I of course, was forced to attend. Women would pour champagne on my head and rub it into my hair." Gatsby said. Nick looked shocked. How could Gatsby throw parties with alcohol if he never touched the stuff? Gatsby stood up and checked his watch. "Christ it's already eleven, Old Sport! Sorry to have kept you so long." Gatsby said after his eyes widened. Nick stretched and walked over to Gatsby. "Gatsby… I've been wondering." Nick searched for his words while Gatsby waited. Then without warning, Nick grabbed Gatsby's face and slowly brought his lips to his own. This time they both embraced each other in the kiss. Gatsby melted as Nick held him. Gatsby pressed himself as close as he could to Nick, as if he would float away if Nick let go. This went on for a few more minutes then Gatsby pulled away gasping. "Well old sport. I see that you _do_ in fact like me. They blushed awhile. Then Gatsby spoke "Why don't I walk you home?" they walked out the back door since Gatsby had access to Nick's backyard from his own gardens. They walked to the tree line and Gatsby grabbed Nick's hand. The held hands along way to the back door of Nick's cottage. They stood on the porch looking into each others eyes not speaking. There was a faint green light blinking in the distance, but Gatsby seemed not to notice it. They were alone with each other in the world. In their eyes only the one in front of them mattered. Gatsby kissed Nick goodnight and walked back to his house. Nick smiled and watched him disappear through the trees then he walked into his own house.

That night Gatsby dreamed his usual dream, only this time it was someone new that lay beside him. It wasn't Daisy, but Nick who lay by his side. When he awoke in the morning he found his bed empty, as usual. He rose from his bed and got dressed in one of his naturally cool shirts. Today he only wore suspends deciding to forego the vest and jacket. He planned to call up Nick to spend the day with him at the house. Perhaps a tour of the property? Maybe he'd show him the cars? There were so many thing he and Nick could do. These all raced through his head when suddenly his private telephone rang. He walked to the table his phone sat on and picked it up. "Hello?" he said into the receiver. "Hello Gatsby! Its Nick. I was wondering what your plans were for the day?" Gatsby paused to think the spoke he reply. "I was hoping to show you my house today." Gatsby sounded excited hoping Nick would agree. "I'd love to! Ill be over as soon as I finish breakfast." Nick said the hung up. Gatsby smiled the looked around, his house was still a mess from the party. There was confetti everywhere in the front hall. Broken glass was strewn up and down the hallway. He called his entire force of maids, butlers, cooks, gardeners, and mechanics to order. "I want this house _absolutely spotless_ when Mr. Carraway arrives this morning. Do I make myself clear?" they nodded and headed to work. Gatsby could tell today was going to be a good one for the both of them.


	4. 4: Cars, Cars, and More Cars

Chapter

4

"Cars, Cars, and More Cars"

Nick walked through the opening in the wall and crossed the driveway. He had never noticed how beautiful the outside of Gatsby's was. There were flowers everywhere across the lawn. There was seemingly every shade of yellow. It was almost as if the sun shining down gave off its own shade of yellow into the flowers. Across from Nick sat Gatsby's car. That gleaming, yellow beauty. He remembered how nice it was to be in the car. Hopefully he could ride in it again soon; maybe he could even drive it one day. He continued across the drive and to the front steps. Before he hit the top steps Gatsby had opened the door and walked to greet him. Nick extended his hand to shake Gatsby's but, instead of them shaking hands, Gatsby took Nick in his arms and hugged him. He then held him arm length away and smiled. "Glad to see you. I trust you slept well Old Sport?" Nick nodded as they began to walk inside. Nick was surprised to see the house again, even nicer than before. The front hall was so clean that he could _literally _see his own face in the polished floor. He smiled to himself as Gatsby stood by his side. "So, Nick, what would you like to do first? We can do whatever you like. Just name it Old Sport." Nick looked around the gleaming foyer, smiled again, and then looked over to Gatsby who looked at him intently with those beautiful sapphire eyes of his. "I'd like to see the garage; if that's alright?" Gatsby smiled. "Well then, right this way." he grabbed Nick by the shoulder and led him through a door to the left of where he was standing. They began the short walk to the garage across the gravel drive way.

They arrived at the garage and lord was Nick impressed. This was the largest garage he'd ever seen. The garage had at least 10 separate carports and 2 double carports. There were so many different cars. All models from Rolls Royce's to Duisenberg's. There seemed to be every color in the rainbow, all color coordinated. Nick's jaw dropped and Gatsby grinned. "I saw you eyeing my Rolls Nick. Let's say we go for a drive? What do you say Old Sport?" Nick grinned and nodded. He stood there waiting for Gatsby to get behind the wheel, but he still stood there right next to him. "Gatsby?" he asked. "Yes Nick?" Gatsby said. "Aren't you going to get behind the wheel?" Nick waited. Gatsby laughed. "Of course not Old Sport. I can see that you want to drive that beautiful machine, so I am going to let you." Nick felt like a child in a toy store. He barely ran to the driver's side and slid into the seat. Gatsby laughed at Nick jokingly and got into the car himself.

Nick drove down the driveway slowly so he would damage that beautiful car. Gatsby was oddly enjoying himself as he watched Nick's actions as if he were playing driving instructor. Nick truly was enjoying himself. "C'mon Nick lets stretch her legs, this ones been in the garage since April." Nick agreed and floored the gas pedal. The car lurched forward as it began to roar down the road. Gatsby began to laugh and laugh for no reason at all. Nick laughed too. He was in utter bliss. Driving that beautiful Rolls Royce with the most handsome man on Long Island.

They drove home with smile on their faces. Nick parked the car in the front drive. "Ill have one of the chauffeurs take her back to the garage." They got out and stood to look at the car in the late afternoon sun. "Come for a walk with me Old Sport?" Gatsby had already grabbed Nick by the hand, leading him to the garden.

Gatsby led Nick through a series of flower beds and paths through his garden. There under a Cherry Blossom tree sat a little old bench. Gatsby let go of Nick's had, sat down and patted the space beside him. "Have a seat Nick." nick sat down and looked around. There was beauty everywhere under that tree, as if the world was only what he could see under the blossoms. "This is actually my favorite place to go when I'm by myself if you can believe it Old Sport. I just feel so calm here. Nick could see what he meant. It seemed to go on forever. The say in silence together. Nick lay his hand next to Gatsby's urging him to grasp it in his mind. Gatsby took Nick's hand in his and lifted it to his lips, kissing it gently. Nick was in utter bliss. He felt like Gatsby was the only person who mattered in the world. Gatsby turned to look at Nick. Nick saw in his eyes what was happening. They began to kiss slowly, just the cheek first. Then they both became more adventurous. Nick caressed Gatsby's cheek with one hand while his other weaved its way though Gatsby's hair. Slowly they pulled away from each other and got up. "Lets go back up to the house Nick." "I'd like that Gatsby." They walked hand in hand on their way back to the house.


End file.
